


Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart

by Autumnfrost



Series: Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Intersex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Top Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as a joke, brief mention of MPreg, its only like 2 paragraphs though, slightly graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: What would happen if Thanos never came to the Statesman for the Tesseract? How would Loki fit into Thor and the Avengers' lives post Ragnarok?—————“If you were here, I might even give you a hug.” And throttle you for putting us all in danger. Thor lobs the stopper he had removed from the decanter in the direction of Loki, fully expecting it to sail through him.Loki catches the stopper, sporting a small self-satisfied smirk. “I’m here.”Thor crosses the room in three long strides, scooping Loki up in his arms so hard he’s pulled off the ground. “Brother...”Loki pats Thor’s back awkwardly. “Ok. That’s quite enough.”Thor just squeezes Loki tighter. Leaning in close, he whispers in his ear. “Give it back, Loki.”Loki holds up the stopper. “What? This?” He tosses it to the ground. “There, now let me go.”Thor shakes his head as he chuckles, never loosening his grip. Of course, Loki won’t make this easy. “Brother, brother, brother. I know you have it. Give. It. Back.”Loki feigns ignorance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”





	Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes one has seen Ragnarok and Infinity War (Though I'm sure we all have). Select dialog from IW will be used throughout.

“If you were here, I might even give you a hug.” _And throttle you for putting us all in danger. _Thor lobs the stopper he had removed from the decanter in the direction of Loki, fully expecting it to sail through him.

Loki catches the stopper, sporting a small self-satisfied smirk. “I’m here.”

Thor crosses the room in three long strides, scooping Loki up in his arms so hard he’s pulled off the ground. “Brother...”

Loki pats Thor’s back awkwardly. “Ok. That’s quite enough.”

Thor just squeezes Loki tighter. Leaning in close, he whispers in his ear. “Give it back, Loki.”

Loki holds up the stopper. “What? This?” He tosses it to the ground. “There, now let me go.”

Thor shakes his head as he chuckles, never loosening his grip. _Of course, Loki won’t make this easy. _“Brother, brother, brother. I know you have it. Give. It. Back.”

Loki feigns ignorance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Thor pushes Loki up against the wall. “You’re stalling. I know you took it. You can’t help yourself. Always scheming for yourself, even as you claim to be doing the right thing.”

_Distraction. I just need a distraction. _Loki leans closer to Thor, a hot breath in his ear. “Is this what you want?” His tongue darts out quickly to lick Thor’s earlobe. Loki can’t help but notice Thor’s breath quicken for just a moment. He had expected disgust. Thor would pull back and Loki could escape. A new plan forms. _Let’s see how far we can push Thor. _An evil smirk crosses his lips. _This could work. _

_He’s trying to distract me. Be strong. Call his bluff. _Thor places a hot kiss on Loki’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “The Tesseract, Loki. I mean it.” Loki’s arms are pinned above his head. _He is your brother, Thor. Brother_... _who Odin adopted. Adopted brother. No relation_... Thor takes a steadying breath. “NOW.”

Thor’s remaining eye darkens, betraying the confidence he was trying to project. This is not how Loki envisioned his plan to go, but he’s finding it harder to care. _Fuck. _It’s not like Loki can’t see the appeal in Thor. There is a reason women and men gravitate to him. Loki isn’t thinking about running his tongue up and down those muscles. Nope. Thor is pressing ever closer to him. Loki moves his leg, closing the distance. _Thor sure feels into this. Fuck it. Why merely burn the bridge when you can level it to the ground? _Loki ever so gently rubs his thigh against Thor’s half-hard cock. Movement so quick it could _almost _be considered an accident. Loki earned a sharp intake of breath from Thor for his effort.

“Loki...” Thor’s resolve is slowly slipping away. He doesn’t know why, but he really wants this to happen. His brother has always been a strong contrast to himself. Tan and pale. Black and golden. Lean and bulky. Thor is picturing it now. Loki writhing under him. Moaning his name while muscles stretch. His perfectly proper looking brother falling apart with each thrust.

When Loki licks his lips, Thor growls and pushes against him, nearly knocking the wind out of him. The strangled whine Loki lets out crumbles the last of Thor’s resolve and his lips crash into his brother’s. It is a desperate kiss. One filled with centuries of frustration and anger.

The last time Loki made a noise even close to that, he had just been pounded into the floor by the Hulk. Loki doesn’t have time to be embarrassed because there’s Thor. Kissing him. It feels so deliciously wrong. So, so right for the God of Mischief. Maybe his time earning the Grandmaster’s favor had reawakened Loki’s sexual depravity. He tries to move his arms down, but Thor’s grip on his wrists tightens. It only serves to turn Loki on more. Loki parts his lips slightly, Thor’s tongue is infiltrating his mouth.

Thor releases Loki’s arms before lifting Loki up, his arms locking under Loki’s ass, supporting his weight. Thor walks him into the bedroom and pulls back. Loki raises an eyebrow at Thor’s big smile. “Get help!” He chuckles as he throws Loki onto the bed.

Loki scowls, his foot connecting with Thor’s crotch. “Really, Thor? Now? I swear you are...” Thor’s eye narrows as he looms over Loki, hand squeezing his brother’s cock. The humor in his eye is gone, replaced now with anger and lust. _That’s more like it. _

Thor removes his armor quickly before working on Loki’s top. He growls with frustration. “I don’t know how you put these on, brother.” Loki rolls his eyes and with a flick of his hand his top is gone. “And don’t think I haven’t forgotten my initial mission.”

Loki opens his mouth for a witty retort, but the words die on his tongue as Thor cups his cock through his pants. “Thor...” he moans before pulling Thor down for another searing kiss. “Yes, please.” He’s not sure what he’s begging for but Thor squeezes once before dipping his hand in Loki’s pants. He begins slowly stroking Loki’s straining cock.

“Do you think there is oil in here?”

“This was the grandmaster’s suite. I’d be more surprised if there wasn’t a vial in here.”

“Valid point. Do you think the sheets are safe?” Thor watches as Loki grimaces before murmuring a spell. Most likely cleaning them. Thor opens the drawer to the bedside table. There are, in fact, several varieties and some rather interesting toys. “Is that...a _tentacle?_”

Loki leans forward to peer into the drawer, his brow furrowing. “I’m fairly certain it just moved.”

“Just going to grab this and forget everything I just saw.” Thor pulls out a vial, a fruit flavored one. At least Thor thinks it’s a fruit. He opens the lid, pouring a bit onto his finger, before licking it. “Gah...” He gags, “It tastes like ass.” He then chuckles to himself when he realizes the joke he made. He proudly looks to Loki, hoping he heard as well. His smile fades when he’s met with an eyeroll.

“Is killing the mood part of your charm?” Loki closes the drawer, almost shutting it on Thor’s hand. “I don’t think we will be needing that anyway, Thor.” Loki grinds against Thor’s thigh, desperate to bring the angry tension back. Thor feels a wetness there that shouldn’t be. Loki also had used his magic to remove the rest of their clothes. Clearly Thor wasn’t paying attention.

“What in the...” Thor pulled back and looked over Loki’s naked body. There before him was what he thought he had felt. Yes, Loki had a cock, but Thor was stunned to see a quim, sitting under Loki’s cock. “Loki.” Thor inhales sharply as his finger lightly caressed his folds. “Is this magic?”

“You really do not know the first thing about Jötnar physiology, do you?” His last few words come out a little higher than normal as Thor’s fingers find his clit.

Thor chuckles at Loki’s reaction. “Ahh. I thought it to be a myth.” His hand stills, then pulls away. His eye widens for a moment. “Have you ever?”

Loki’s eyes soften, he sits up placing a hand tenderly on Thor’s cheek. “No. It’s all for you.”

Thor raises an eyebrow. “Truly?”

Loki’s eyes roll so far back in his head Thor’s afraid they’ll get lodged in his brain. “No, you unbelievable idiot.” He flops back down on the bed. “You really are too gullible.”

It was Thor’s turn to roll his eye. “It was only a question. I wasn’t sure if you would share this...secret with someone.”

“Perks of being a shapeshifter, dear brother.” Loki saw the shift in Thor’s mood. _Great. _

“You are going to leave, are you not?” Thor looks up at Loki with a frown. “Take the tesseract and disappear.”

Loki takes advantage of Thor’s distraction to flip them, putting him on top. “I believe it was you who said that I was better off alone.”

“What is this then?” Thor makes a vague gesture, though the meaning of his question is obvious. “A means of distraction? If you truly wished to get out of these quarters, you only had to use your magic. This is just cruelty.”

“It started as a distraction, yes. But I must admit I was not expecting it to turn in to this.” Loki ghosts his fingertips down Thor’s chest. He gave Thor’s cock, now only half-hard, a few slow strokes. “It doesn’t seem like you are not enjoying it. Does it shame you so? Doing something so wicked with your brother?”

Thor watches Loki’s hand. Its maddeningly slow stroking, using Thor’s own precome to lubricate his ministrations. “I suppose it should. It is hard to think when you are doing that.” Thor closes his eye, as if that will help him think. The pleasure slowly courses through his veins. He focuses on the feeling, wanting to let everything else melt away. They can talk about this later. They clearly want the same thing for the moment. It will certainly create a mess later, but Thor could hardly care. For now, in this moment, he can pretend that he can trust Loki.

“You’re thinking too much. Breathe, brother.”

Thor opens his mouth to reply, but Loki chose that moment to take the head of Thor’s cock in his mouth, his tongue licking at the slit before slowly circling it around the sensitive head. He sucks gently before easing down a bit further, alternating between sucking and licking. “Fuck. _Fuck.”_ Thor reached down to pull Loki’s hair back, getting a better view. Loki eases down further, causing Thor to buck his hips and tug on Loki’s hair. “Sorry.”

Loki hums in approval before pulling off, his eyes locked with Thor, a mischievous smile across his lips. “Do it again.” He returns to Thor’s cock, but keeps eye contact. Thor growls, taking Loki for his word, and bucks a few more times, fucking into Loki’s mouth. He feels his release nearing, slightly embarrassed at how quickly, too. Loki pulls back a bit, stroking Thor’s cock to meet his mouth.

“Loki...”

“Come, brother.” Loki purred. Thor growls and bucks up, pulling Loki’s hair hard as he releases down Loki’s throat. Loki swallows him down before pulling back. Thor lets out another primal growl and flips them again. He surges down, claiming Loki’s lips. Desperate kisses. Thor can taste himself on Loki. He pulls back and places heated kisses on Loki’s neck while his hand skims down to Loki’s quim. Gathering some of the wetness there on his hand, he uses it as a lubricant to stroke Loki’s cock. “Thor...” He moans as his hips slowly buck in time with Thor’s strokes.

Thor licks a spot on Loki’s neck, sucking enough to leave a mark. Having his brother, always so prim and put together, falling apart under him is enough for Thor to start to harden again. He kisses down Loki’s chest, stopping to lavish attention on Loki’s nipples before kissing down further. Loki’s eyes flutter shut as Thor kisses across Loki’s cock before ghosting his lips across his quim. Thor licks at the folds before thrusting his tongue inside.

“Yes_. Thor.” _Loki moans as his hands run through Thor’s shorn hair. He tugs, as much as he can with his new locks, and grinds his quim further into Thor’s face. When Thor lets out a muffled growl, and oh how Loki loves that sound, Loki moans. Thor licks around Loki’s clit, sucking it gently. “Aaah...”

Thor alternates between licking and sucking Loki’s clit. He breaches him with two fingers, slowly thrusting. He searches out the spot within Loki and is rewarded with a keening moan when he hits it. He adjusts his fingers, adding a third, and angles to hit that spot each time. His tongue flicks across Loki’s clit in time with his thrusts. Loki writhes on the bed, moaning Thor’s name over and over as he slowly comes undone. He clutches at the sheets, bucking his hips with Thor’s increasing thrusts. “_God! Thor!” _He yells as he comes, clenching down on Thor’s fingers as he does. Thor’s cock twitches in anticipation. He pulls back to sit back on his legs, wiping the juices at his mouth.

“Why, brother, it’s beautiful to see you so disheveled.” He slowly strokes his cock, watching as Loki pants, his pupils blown and cock twitching, begging for release.

Loki rolls his eyes at Thor’s proud smirk. “Shut up and fuck me, oaf.”

_“Yes.” _The word comes out quiet and breathless. Thor settles between Loki’s legs; arms placed on either side of Loki’s head. The possessive look in Thor’s eye, primal almost, has Loki biting his lip in anticipation. Thor lines himself up before slowly easing into Loki’s quim. “Oh, Loki.” Thor slowly sinks in until he bottoms out, stilling himself and taking several steadying breaths.

Loki’s eyes are closed, relishing the feeling of being so full. Loki moans as Thor begins thrusting slowly. Too slowly, in Loki’s opinion. “I am not your mortal, Thor. I will not break.” He pulls Thor down, whispering in Thor’s ear. “Now fuck me, brother. I rather like hearing you growl like an animal, God of Thunder... _AAAHH!”_

Thor takes Loki at his word. With a thunderous growl he pulls back, grips Loki’s hips so hard it will surely bruise, and thrusts harder. Loki probably should have done a soundproofing spell. Thor is all growls and moans as he thrusts harder still into his brother. _“Yeeessss. _That’s it. Harder!”

“Loki!” Thor yells. He adjusts again, nearly pulling Loki’s lower half off the bed with his efforts. Nearing his second release he grabs for Loki’s neglected cock. Four strokes, matching his rough thrusts into Loki’s quim, is all it takes to have Loki releasing, his seed spilling all over his own chest. Thor is not far behind. Loki reaches down, rubbing his clit hard and furious, trying to find another release.

“Not. Fair.” Thor growls. Loki screams and Thor feels his quim start to tighten and contract around his cock. Thor quickens his pace even more, the headboard now banging against the wall. It’s not long after that Thor’s own orgasm hits, spilling him deep inside Loki. He pulls out of Loki with a whine, then flops down on the bed next to him. He hardly thinks Loki to be the cuddling type.

“I see...” Loki pants, “That your reputation in the bedroom was not exaggerated.” Loki hears Thor let out a quiet chuckle. He continues to stare at the ceiling, not looking forward to the talk coming.

“I had a vision, two years ago, on Midgard.”

“Oh? Of this?”

“Honestly, if I did, I probably would have had you the moment you revealed yourself.” Loki chuckles, a bit nervously, if Thor was being honest. He still wasn’t looking at him. “Loki?”

“Fine. I won’t leave.” He puts up a hand when Thor moves to speak. “Not yet. I will help us get to Earth.”

“That is wonderful to hear but that’s not what I want to talk about.” Thor sighs. “My vision. It was about the Tesseract. Loki, we need to get rid of it.”

“I already told you I’ll stay a bit. I hardly think me holding on to one Infinity Stone...”

“NO!” Thor bristles. “There is someone after all of them. He will not hesitate to slaughter us all for it.”

“So, we will kill him. With Asgard gone, as well as the Bifrost, I think it would be beneficial for us to keep it.”

“The one after it, they call him The Mad Titan. While you were pretending to be father, I’ve been trying to get the stones before he can.”

Loki turns to face Thor. He tries but fails to keep a neutral face. “Thanos...”

Thor hesitantly puts a hand on Loki’s shoulder. When he makes no move to remove it, Thor begins to rub it lightly. “You know how important it is that he fails. I do not know fully what his plan is, but it cannot be good.”

Loki pulls away from Thor and sits up. “All the more reason to keep it safe.”

“I will not risk our people for this, Brother. I saw you in New York. I knew you were unwell, but I had no idea how bad. To know he was behind this...how can you want him anywhere near us? I know he is the real reason you have been hiding all this time. You can’t tell me that you could not have found a way out of the dungeon. You faked your death and hid as Father. You’re a trickster, yes, but I know there is more. You’re scared.” Thor sits up and puts a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You can hide it from everyone here, but you can be open with me. I seek not to embarrass you.”

Loki sighs. “What would you have us do with it?”

“Give it to me. I’ll jettison it out of the ship as far away as I can launch it. Perhaps have Heim...”

Loki clamps a hand over Thor’s mouth and hisses, “Do you really want him seeing us now, Brother? Hush.” Thor nods and Loki pulls his hand away.

“Perhaps I can have _him _call on his magic to get the stone away from here.”

“I can take the Commodore and be back...”

“NO. No one is leaving this ship with it.”

“I will come back, Thor. I’m not a child.”

“This, I know.” Thor pats Loki on the back. “He could find you. Even now, he searches. He could be on his way now. I’ve watched you die twice now.” He puts his hand under Loki’s chin, forcing him to look Thor in the eye. Loki fights to not look away. “I will not do it again.”

Loki pulls back, letting out a shaky breath. “Sentimental fool.” He makes a gesture as if to conjure the item. Thor puts a hand on his arm.

“I swear, Loki, if you conjure a blade and stab me, I _will _choke you.” With a roll of his eyes, Loki conjures the Tesseract. Thor grabs it before getting up and throwing on his clothes.

“You’re serious about this.”

“The sooner this thing is gone, the better. I have a feeling about this.” Thor sighs before exiting the room. He pops his head back in quickly. “Do not leave. We have more to discuss.” And disappears.

Loki sighs, laying back on the bed. After a few moments he leans over to open the bedside drawer again, a smirk spreading across his face. “It is moving...”

________________________________

Thor watches as Heimdall summons the Bifrost, sending the Tesseract as far away as possible. Thor doesn’t want to know more than that. It is off the ship, and that is all that mattered to him. “Can you see if he is coming?”

“I see him, but he is far away. I will keep watch and let you know more.”

“Thank you.” Thor sighed and pats Heimdall on the shoulder, hesitating a moment before turning away.

“You wish to know if you can trust him?” When Thor raises his eyebrow, Heimdall adds, “Your brother. I only see the present, not what will be. Loki is as unpredictable as they come. I would like to think he is changing, but I would proceed with caution.” Heimdall gives Thor a knowing look. A little too knowing, if Thor was honest with himself.

“Thank you.”

________________________________

A week later, Thor is on his way back the suite to find Loki. They still hadn’t _talked._ Thor had come back to his room to find Loki pleasuring himself with the tentacle toy. There wasn’t much talking after that. In public, they fought. Which usually meant they ended up back in bed. At least it looked like they were still as “Thor and Loki” as ever. Maybe even more so, given the fact that Thor was sure Loki was baiting him extra on purpose. And, ok, Thor was _probably _doing the same thing.

Valkyrie stops Thor along the way. “We still need to finish inventorying what we have on this ship. We think we have enough food stores in here for a month, maybe two. We could use your help.”

“Of course, Val. I just need to go talk to Loki.”

“He’s here. He’s helping to find stops we can make along the way for supplies.”

Thor follows Val into what used to be a meeting or conference room. Or maybe orgy dance parties. Thor doesn’t want to guess, but he does want to sterilize everything he sees. Charts are projected onto the table in the center of the room. “So, if we follow this new course, we should be back on earth in a year?” Bruce asks.

Loki nods. “Give or take.” Loki looks up and gives a nod of acknowledgement to Thor. Thor picks up a mug and lobs it at Loki. It bounces off his chest, flinging its contents all over. Bruce jumps back while Loki just sighs. “Must you do that every time you see me?” He huffs in annoyance and conjures a spell to clean up the mess.

“Brother, we have spent a thousand years going around and around. Forgive me if I don’t fully trust you yet.” Thor grumbles before walking over to where Korg and Val are organizing something else.

“So, hey, Loki. I read some stories about you after the whole _thing _in New York. Did...did you really give birth to an eight-legged horse?” Bruce rubs the back of his neck, nervously waiting for a reply.

The room seems to get whisper quiet as Loki balks. “Where in the hell did you hear that? Sleipnir was Odin’s war horse. I’ve never birthed anything, let alone a horse.”

“So definitely not a wolf too, then?”

“What?!”

Loki turns when he hears Thor burst out laughing. “Oh my god! I completely forgot about that!” Thor doubles over.

“Thor...” Loki steps closer to Thor, conjuring up a blade. “What did you do?” Korg steps closer to Thor, not sure if he needs to intervene.

Thor laughs for a few more seconds before stopping to answer. “I may have told some stories, centuries ago, to the Midgardians. I assure you, brother, I did not think they would become lore. In my defense, you had it coming. That was right after you used your magic to disappear my clothes...”

“I hardly think that was worth those stories.”

“It was in the middle of a retirement ceremony. I was standing in front of everyone on the steps of Hlidskjalf! Mother and father were there. Everyone was there!” Thor looms over Loki.

“Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy, man,” Korg warns, before stepping in the middle of the two. “Let’s step back. Take a break.” Loki huffs and leaves the room, Thor angrily following him.

________________________________

Thor grabs Loki’s arm, pulling the smaller man around to face him. “This is madness. You’re going to get upset about something I did eight hundred years ago?!”

“I can’t believe you did something like that!”

“I was taking a page from your book, Trickster.”

Loki pushes Thor. “I know.” His eyes are dark with lust. “I’m so turned on right now.”

Thor growls. “You are so infuriating!” He looks both ways down the hallway before pushing Loki behind a support beam. “I hate you.”

Loki licks his lips and pulls Thor down to his mouth. “Go to hell, _brother.”_

Thor closes the remaining distance, kissing Loki roughly. Loki moans when Thor pushed his lips open, tongue pressing inside Loki’s mouth. His arms come around Thor’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. Thor’s thigh slides between Loki’s legs, lifting him slightly off the ground.

“Loki...” Thor moans when Loki starts to roll his hips. Little muffled moans escape Loki’s lips as he writhes against Thor’s thigh. Thor hitches him up, wrapping Loki’s other leg around Thor’s thigh, so he’s supporting Loki’s weight fully. “Get rid of your pants.” Thor growls.

The look in Thor’s eye makes Loki shiver. “Here, brother?”

Thor bites Loki’s earlobe before whispering. “I don’t think I’m going to make it to the room.”

“Th-Thor? What are you... _Loki?_” Bruce stares, wide-eyed, as Thor pulls back and whips around. Loki lets out a yelp as he falls to the floor.

Thor slowly approaches Bruce. “Hey, Banner.”

“Thor, I think I’m freaking out.” Bruce pulls back, trying to control his breathing.

“Shh, shh. The sun’s going down.” Thor creeps ever so slowly to Bruce. “The sun’s getting real low...breathe...breathe.” Bruce shakes his head, calming himself, before looking at Thor again. “You ok?”

Bruce nods. “Thor... what are you...?”

Loki sighs. “He was about to fuck me into the wall before you so rudely interrupted.”

Bruce eyes widen and he turns on his heels. “I’m just going to go now.”

“Banner, wait!” Thor calls after him. “Damn it.”

“Well, _that _was interesting.” Loki chuckles. “If he tells Val, the whole ship will know by morning.” He frowns, wishing to get back the delicious tension they had only moments ago.

Thor startles as a knife pierces his side. He looked down and sighs, pulling the blade out and tossing it aside. “You know, you could just say _Hey, let’s go to the room,_ you don’t _have _to stab me.” Thor grumbles as he grabs Loki roughly by the collar, pulling him in the direction of their room. “Ass.”

________________________________

Val looks up to the sound of a fifth of alcohol slamming down in front of her. She raises her eyebrow at Bruce. “HA! I knew it. Loki staying in his suite so he could, quote, keep an eye on him. The fighting. Them both quickly leaving the room in the middle of the fighting.” Val leaned back in her chair. “How did you find out?”

“Not so loud. I don’t know if they want everyone to know.” Bruce sits down. “I went to look for Thor after he and Loki left the meeting. I found them...in the hallway, um...I need to bleach my eyeballs.” He shudders.

“It had better be because they were raised as brothers and not that they’re both male.” Val takes a swig from the bottle, half shrugging. “Well, sort of.”

“No, I don’t care that they are men! They’re brothers!” Bruce raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘sort of’?”

“Loki’s not even Asgardian. They’re not brothers.” Val leans closer, enjoying the gossip. “As for the ‘sort of’...”

________________________________

Thor tugs on the chains holding his hands above his head. He can’t move them. “I don’t know how you talked me into this, but I am regretting the decision.” He is completely bare, his cock straining against his stomach. Loki is above him, straddling his thighs, an absolutely evil grin spread across his face. “Remember before you get too cocky, I’ve got Hulk on my side.”

Loki rolls his hips against Thor’s thighs. “By the end, I guarantee you’ll be begging me to hurt you.”

Thor’s eye widens. “That’s not very reassuring.”

“I’ve decided that you shouldn’t have all the fun.” Loki crawls back to the edge of the bed, standing to spread Thor’s legs. “Tell me, Thor. I’ve heard legends of your fucking ability. You’ve lived up to the legend. But I wonder...” Loki runs his fingers down Thor’s cock, stopping to cup his balls before lightly touching Thor’s hole. “How are you at getting fucked?”

Thor’s eye shoots open. Loki saw hesitation there, but it slowly morphs into a look of desire. “You’ll have to tell me. It’s one pleasure I haven’t received.”

Loki frowns. “What’s that earth saying? Always a bridesmaid, never a bride.”

Thor tenses when he hears the click of a lid opening. “I’ll take your word for it. I wasn’t one to read Midgardian books back home.” He jumps when he feels a cold fingertip rubbing against the furled muscle.

Loki pats Thor’s thigh. “Relax, brother.”

One slicked finger slowly breaches Thor’s entrance. Thor wills himself to relax. The finger inside him starts to thrust slowly. He closes his eye, breathing slowly to appreciate the new sensation. One finger is now two. It is still strange to feel this from the other end. When the fingers inside him start searching for his prostate, Thor holds his breath waiting for the inevitable new sensation. “Fuck...” Thor moans. “Again. God, again.” Loki chuckles and angles his fingers, hitting that sweet spot each time. Thor growls. “God, fuck me already.”

“Patience...” Loki chuckles before adding a third finger. He bites his lip as he watches his brother fall apart under him. Thor is thrusting his hips up to match the movement of Loki’s fingers. When he is sure his scissoring and thrusting have stretched Thor enough, he removes his fingers. Loki would never admit that he found the little whine Thor let out at his sudden emptiness adorable. Nope. That thought will follow him to Valhalla (not that they would let him in).

“Brother... _please._” Thor watches as Loki slicks up his cock with the lube. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when the head of Loki’s cock slowly slides in. Thor tries to reach out to Loki, forgetting his hands were still bound. He arches his back and tugs at the restraints again, enjoying the pull.

“Fuck...” Loki purrs as he watches Thor writhing on the bed beneath him. He stills when he is fully seated in Thor, taking several breaths to calm himself. This is so deliciously wicked he wanted to savor every moment.

“Loki, please.” Thor lets out a long moan as Loki begins slowly thrusting. Thor wraps his legs around Loki as he leans down to lick and suck at Thor’s neck. “As much as I’m enjoying myself, I thought you’d hurt me a little...” Thor yelps when Loki bites his neck, licking the spot to soothe the burn. Such a shame the mark will be healed before anyone else could see.

“You asked for it, brother.” Loki pulls back a bit, hands coming down on the bed on either side of Thor’s shoulders. His eyes are dark with desire as he braces himself. Thor lets out an obscene moan as Loki begins thrusting harder, hitting his prostate with each delicious slide.

Thor growls, writhing under Loki. The burn is too much and not enough at the same time. “Gah! Harder!” Thor clenches around Loki for emphasis. Now that he knows how good it feels on the receiving end, he wants it all, and now. Loki growls, doubling his effort. Thor pulls at his restraints, aching to touch Loki. He’s panting on top of Thor, his hair falling in his face, tickling Thor’s chest with each thrust. “Loki, please... Need to touch you,” Thor whines.

Loki throws his head back to get his hair out of his face. He meets Thor’s gaze, lust in his eyes. He’s wearing that evil smirk again. Loki tuts and shakes his head. Thor growls again, pulling at the restraints with all his might. The restraints break violently, wood from the headboard splintering and falling around them. Loki yelps as Thor pulls him down, mashing their lips together in a crushing kiss. Loki bites Thor’s bottom lip so hard he tastes blood, but it doesn’t faze Thor. He rakes his nails down Loki’s back before grabbing at Loki’s ass, urging him to move even harder.

“You evil little...” Loki growls, rutting into Thor harder still, his goal to make sure Thor can’t walk tomorrow. “I like it...” Loki moans and tenses, feeling his release coming soon. He reaches down, grabbing Thor’s cock roughly, stroking in time with his thrusts. Thor clenches down on Loki’s cock as Loki’s thrusts become erratic. He buries his head in Thor’s neck. A muffled scream comes out as he empties himself deep inside Thor. Thor isn’t far behind, spilling between the two.

“From now on,” Thor pants, “This is the only way I want you to stab me.”

Loki pulls out slowly, chuckling at Thor. He flops down next to his brother. “Ow...” He sits up, gesturing, and the shards of wood disappear. “As much of a turn on as that was, Thor, we’re now stuck with this broken bed until we get to Earth.”

“Not sorry.” Thor laughs. “We can sleep in your room, fuck in this one.” He shifts.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “I sleep alone.” He stands up, gathering his clothes. “And you snore. Loudly. I can hear you across the suite.”

“It’s really your fault. If you wanted the restraints to hold, you should have used your magic.” Thor sits up, wincing as he does.

“Who said I didn’t want you to escape?” Loki grins wickedly before leaving Thor’s bedroom.

“Any chance you could clean me up with magic? I think a shower is going to sting too much right now!”

“No,” Loki called out.

________________________________

Loki hides his smile behind his glass as he watches Thor carefully sit down at the table for dinner that night. Val raises an eyebrow. Bruce looks away nervously. Korg, clueless as ever, smacks Thor on the shoulder. “You alright, bro?”

Thor lets out a little yelp and hisses. “Fine.” Thor eyes Loki, grabbing a loose hanging rock off Korg.

“Don’t you dare, Thor.” Loki holds up the glass he was drinking from. “See. Really me.”

Val shoves Loki so hard he falls off the chair. “Yep.” She looks to Thor. “He’s real.”

Loki glares as he sits back down. He shoots Bruce a look when he hears him chuckle, startling the man.

Val smiles. “Soooo...” She looks between Thor and Loki. “What’s new?”

Thor doesn’t look up from his...chicken? Some sort of meat. Maybe. He also isn’t taking Val’s bait. “Well, we’ve gotten more volunteers for training for new Einherjar.” He frowns after swallowing a bite of food. “What I wouldn’t give for a roast right now.”

“We’re lucky we’ve got what we have now, Brother.” Loki quips. “And you’re welcome for it, by the way.”

“I knew you’d do the right thing.” Thor winks.

“What’s that mean? You left me there!”

“Yeah, for me to grab. To take us to Asgard.” Korg nods to Thor. “That’s what Val told me anyway. He said you wouldn’t do it unless you thought it was your idea.”

Loki glares at Thor. “Can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Thor sighs and gets up.

Val speaks loud enough for the table to hear, but not so loud it carries. “Go easy on the _talking _you two. Thor looks like he is well talked.” She laughs, Bruce averts his gaze, and Korg doesn’t get it.

“Can I stab _her?_” Loki hisses before walking away.

“You could _try,_ Lackey,” she calls out.

Thor opens his mouth to say something, thinks better of it, shuts his mouth, and walks away.

________________________________

“Banner!” Thor calls out, catching him coming out of his quarters.

Bruce, who had done so well avoiding alone time with Thor this past month, freezes. “Hey...hey, Thor.” He smiles awkwardly. “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to someone about Loki.”

“Oh, Thor. I don’t think I’m the one you should talk to. What about Val?” he asks hopefully.

Thor sighs. “She threatened me with an obedience disk. I swear, I don’t know where she keeps finding more.” Thor shakes his head. “This was _after _she threw a few bottles at my head.”

“Korg?”

Thor looks at Bruce like he had sprouted a second head.

“I... I knew the moment it came out of my mouth.” Bruce rubs his chin. “Don’t you have any other friends on this ship?”

“Hela killed my friends.” Thor looks like a kicked puppy.

“Fine.” Thor follows Bruce into his room. Bruce is quiet for a moment before his eyes go wide. “You didn’t knock him up, did you?”

“What?! No!” Thor looked horrified. “He...he’s not an idiot. He’s got spells.”

“Spells?”

“I think. I don’t know.” Thor waves him off.

“You don’t know?! He’s the God of Mischief! For all you know, his plan is to have your kid and steal the throne or something!”

“NO! That’s not...” Thor plops down in a chair, face pale. “Why would you even say that?” Thor struggles to find his breath. “I’m only one thousand years old! There’s so much I haven’t...”

“Thor! Relax!” Bruce kneels in front of Thor. “Hey, big guy. The sun’s getting real low...”

“Ok, now I see why that would annoy you.” Thor looks up before slapping Bruce’s hand away. “This is stupid. That’s not his... He wouldn’t.”

“If you say so.” Bruce sits down, letting out a long breath. “Ok, what _did _you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know how to...stop.” He elaborates when Bruce just stares at him. “The sex.”

“Oh, god.” Bruce mumbles under his breath.

“I mean, it’s good. Great. It’s some of the best sex I’ve ever had. Loki does this one thing with...”

“THOR!”

“Ok, ok. Sorry. It’s just, I’m like...ninety-eight percent sure he’s just doing this because it’s so...”

“Gross?” Bruce cut in before he could help himself.

Thor stammers. “No, it’s taboo. It’s naughty...” Thor smiles as if he’s reliving a moment.

Bruce holds up his hand. “Got it. So, he’s into it for Loki reasons. You’re into because, hey, it’s sex.”

“Yes!” Thor exclaims. “But if I’m being honest...”

“You’re afraid you’re liking it _too much. _Like, ‘getting feelings’ too much.” Thor nods, looking slightly embarrassed. “Hey I get it. Why get hurt if you can help it? God knows Loki is going to do that to you. You’ve just got to...” He makes the motion as he says it. “Quick. Like a Band-Aid. Do you get the reference?”

“End it now, quickly, so as to cause the least amount of pain.”

Bruce looks impressed. “Yes, exactly.”

Thor smiles proudly. “I’ve spent quite a bit of time on Midgard. Darcy even made me a Facebook page!” Thor jumps up quickly. “Thank you, Banner! So helpful!” He pulls Bruce into a hug. “Thank you!”

“Yeah...sure. Favor though? Please don’t ever elaborate on your sex life again.”

“Got it.” Thor frowns.

“Save it for Tony. He’ll eat it up.”

________________________________

“LOKI!” Thor’s voice booms across the dining hall, startling the few Asgardians milling about. Except for Heimdall, who, of course, saw him coming. Thor looks around, finding Loki sitting alone at a table, his nose in a book. He looks up at Thor, an innocent look on his face.

“Brother?”

Thor pounds his fist on the table, looming over Loki. “This ends now.” Loki raises an eyebrow. “Your tricks. Your lies.” He growls in frustration. “You are driving us crazy!”

“I am _bored._ It’s just harmless fun.”

Thor sighs and sits down. “Loki, I just had to talk Banner _out _of turning into the Hulk. That’s how much you’re annoying him. You’re being a child.”

“I am not.”

Thor laughs. “You are. I cut you off and now you’re acting out. You turned Val’s hair blue just because we were laughing together!”

“I am not _jealous._ I’m just bored.”

Thor looks thoroughly unconvinced. “If you don’t leave Banner alone, I will unleash Hulk myself. I know you’re scared of him.”

“Perhaps,” Loki purrs, “My mischief would be better satiated if other outlets were provided.”

Thor crosses his arms over his chest, staring Loki down.

“Or maybe I should just take my leave at our next stop.”

Thor sighs and looks away. “I will not stop you.” He starts to walk away but turns. “I meant what I said, before. People change. You, however, want to stay the same.”

“We are who we are, brother.”

“I’ll leave you with this, Loki. Am I the same man I was before I was banished from Asgard?” Thor walks away before Loki can answer.

________________________________

Loki scowls as Thor walks away. _It’s just harmless fun. A delicious way to pass the time. _He opens his book to continue reading, but after rereading the same paragraph for the third time without remembering anything, he closes it. An exasperated sigh escapes him as he rests his chin in his hand.

He didn’t understand why Thor would want to stop. He was clearly enjoying himself. He also couldn’t help noticing how much Thor’s mood had darkened since he stopped their fun. If there were an atmosphere around them, Loki is sure there would be a storm brewing from his brother’s moods.

His pranks were pretty harmless by Loki’s standards. He _was _trying to behave. And as much as Loki hates to admit to himself, he truly doesn’t want to leave. For selfish reasons. There’s Thanos, who he is sure will kill Loki on site, just on principle. He did lose the Titan two stones at once. Plus, Loki’s home was destroyed. There really isn’t anything out there right now he wishes to conquer. _Maybe my own demons_...

Loki sighs. _It is not because of Thor. I want to stay to save my own self. It has nothing to do with Thor. Or how he feels. Tastes. The desperate little noises he makes when he’s writhing underneath me. _Loki shudders and tugs on his pants, trying to relieve the pressure on his hardening cock. _Damn him. _

Thor’s question swirls in the back of Loki’s mind. “No, brother.” He sighs, watching Thor talk to someone at another table. He looks so much more regal, even for a king without a kingdom. Loki is loath to admit that Thor’s leadership abilities far exceeded his expectations. There’s compassion in his eye and a softness there. Gone is the brother that would attack first and ask questions later, if there was an enemy left to ask. “You are not the same man. Though this would be so much easier if you were.”

________________________________

“Thank you for taking one for the team.” Val says, walking with Thor around the market of whatever planet they were currently on. It had alcohol, and that’s all she needed to know.

“Hmm?” He turns from a stall selling books. “What are you talking about?”

“Loki.” She looks annoyed, as though Thor could read her mind. “He’s calmed down so much lately. Did you not start doing things that Odin wouldn’t approve of again?” She bumps his shoulder.

“What? No. It’s over. Truly.” Thor looks a little too sad about that. Val raises an eyebrow at Thor’s answer.

“Whatever you say.” She winks before heading off to where she saw Korg about to knock something off a shelf with his big arm. She moves him away before turning to Thor. “Don’t get ripped off again!”

Thor chuckles. He was very lucky Val was such a good scrapper. Her account had kept them set up. Thor had offered her the gold Loki had taken before Surtur destroyed Asgard. Val wouldn’t accept it, which is wise considering Earth didn’t know what a credit or unit was. Gold, however, would exchange. The Asgardian citizens were also helping, exchanging the goods and crafts they made for medicines and other essential supplies.

His eye skims over the books for sale. He notices a book with what looks like Earth on the cover, though this author called it Terra. It seems to be about the geography and locations on the planet. He flips until he finds a section on New York. He skims over it, and when he’s satisfied the information is correct and somewhat up to date, he purchases the book.

________________________________

Thor and Bruce are brought to a stop by a strange sound and find Korg in a sitting room, shaking a strange contraption in his hands. “Where in the hell did you get a Shake Weight?” Bruce scratches his head.

“Hey, man. Is that what this is called?” He shakes it a few more times. “Loki gave it to me. He said he was sorry for making me think I was invisible and convincing me to go into the council meeting naked.” He shrugs as if he’s already forgotten about the incident. Thor looks at Bruce and shrugs. They continue to their meeting, letting Korg enjoy his new toy.

Over the course of the next few days Thor notices that Korg isn’t the only one to receive an ‘I’m sorry’ gift from Loki. Val had gotten several good bottles of liquor. Thor recognizes them as the finest on Asgard. Bruce got books on science from several different realms. Thor isn’t sure what was going on, but he isn’t going to complain.

________________________________

Thor is sitting in the common room of their suite when Loki walks in. They hadn’t talked much since their discussion last week, mostly idle chat at dinner or all business at meetings. “Evening.”

“Brother,” says Loki in greeting. He stands there for a moment, not saying anything. Thor raises an eyebrow after a moment.

“Everything ok?”

Loki clears his throat. “I got something for you.” He materializes a box in his hand. “I don’t think I got the color right.” Not that Loki didn’t have the color memorized or anything. “But this should help you.”

Thor reluctantly takes the box. “Is this an... eyeball?” Thor pulls it out of the box.

“Yes. Put it in. It will restore your sight.”

“Wow.” He pulls off his eyepatch, putting the new eye in the empty socket. He blinks a few times as the eye calibrates. “Thank you, Loki. Truly.”

“I’m sorry.” Loki says, barely above a whisper. “For a lot.”

“I’ve noticed this gift giving is becoming a trend. I have to say, I’m intrigued.”

Loki sits down next to Thor. “Here’s the thing... I’ve thought a lot about what you said.”

“Oh.” Thor waits for Loki to continue but he didn’t. “And?”

“What? I’m thinking about it. It’s a start.”

“I guess it is.” Thor gets up and pulls the book out of a bag by the couch, handing it to Loki. Loki looks at it, then turns to Thor, an eyebrow raised. “It’s about Midgard. There’s information on the areas and cities around the planet. I thought it might be useful to you when we land. I know you wanted to move on after you helped us get to our new home.”

Loki bites his lower lip, lost in thought for a moment. “Yes, yes, I did.”

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Loki sighs and looks at Thor. “Is that what you want?”

“No.” He frowns. “I see that you’re making amends and I want to trust you. I really do.”

“But you don’t.” Loki sighs.

“Would you?”

Loki frowns. “No.”

Thor pats Loki’s shoulder. “Maybe we’ll get there.”

“Maybe.” Loki smiles.

“Hey, one question. Some of the gifts you’ve given. I recognized them. Just how much stuff do you have squirreled away in that...pocket? Whatever you call it.” Thor raises his eyebrow when he sees Loki’s mischievous smile. To be honest, Thor kind of missed the look. “How much stuff have you taken? For how long?”

“Well...” Loki looks sheepish before he conjures a teddy bear from thin air.

“Sir Snuggles?! I thought I lost him on Vanaheim!” Thor hugs him before the realization that Loki took his toy sunk in. “Loki, we were six when I lost him!” Thor should be mad, he knows this, but he can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. The laughter is infectious, and Loki can’t help but join in. After a while, Thor has a nice pile of things he thought he had lost across the years piled in his bedroom.

Loki hadn’t laughed that long or that genuinely in a long, long time. With each new item he pulled out, the brothers share stories and memories together that had been forgotten for centuries. Loki smiles as he pushes a lock of Thor’s hair back from his face. It was growing out nicely. Long enough now to be slicked back a bit. Thor wasn’t the only one who liked his longer locks. There had been many times Loki wanted to stop Thor and fix loose strands and braids. He had always stopped himself.

If Loki were honest with himself, he’d probably admit there were many things he wanted to do to Thor but had stopped himself. He blamed the feelings on his mischievous nature, but with so many weeks left with little more than his thoughts, he was starting to become a little fearful of what truly lay in his heart.

Thor closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Loki petting his hair. He looks lost in thought and Thor had missed the closeness they had when they were...lovers? No that sounded a little too serious. He opens his eyes when he feels the petting stop.

This close, Loki notices the difference between Thor’s eyes. The new eye is a darker blue than Thor’s, more like a deep ocean than the sky. He smiles. “I like the new eye.”

Thor chuckles. “I like the depth perception.” He runs a finger down Loki’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Loki sighs, pulling Thor close and carding a hand through Thor’s hair. Loki runs his tongue over Thor’s bottom lip and he opens then, allowing Loki to deepen the kiss. After a few more moments, Thor pulls back with a sigh. He rests his forehead against Loki’s. “Tell me I can trust you.” He kisses Loki again. “Tell me you won’t hurt me.”

Loki’s eyes soften. Thor searches them. He looks vulnerable. Raw. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to leave.” His kisses Thor, softer than he ever had before. “I’m tired of being alone.”

Thor makes a move to sweep the pile of things off the bed before Loki stops him, using his magic to move everything to a neat pile on the floor. Thor pushes Loki down on the bed, covering him with his body, before leaning in to kiss him again. “Loki...” Thor sighs before kissing the exposed area of Loki’s neck. “I’ve missed this.”

Loki shivers at the whisper in his ear, letting a moan escape his lips. “Yes. Missed it.” Thor pulls back, wanting more of Loki’s skin. He finds the closures on Loki’s top before helping him pull it off. Once the offending item is out of his way, and his own armor, he leans in to kiss and suck at the newly exposed skin. Loki moans, back arching off the bed when Thor’s teeth gently scrape a nipple. “Yessss...”

Thor continues kissing down Loki’s body, pausing to lick a line down the center of Loki’s abs. Most of their couplings had been frenzied, full of anger and passion. Thor fully intends to take his time, to savor all Loki had to offer. He continues kissing Loki’s stomach as his hand finds the zipper on Loki’s pants. He slowly pulls them down, stopping to trail kisses along his hips. He pulls back, pausing to help Loki remove his boots before pulling Loki’s pants off and tossing them on the ground.

Loki’s hands run through Thor’s hair as he returns to lavish attention on Loki’s groin, kissing, licking and sucking in skin, his attention going everywhere but where Loki needs it most. “Thor...” he whines between moans, bucking up his hips ever so slightly, hoping his message is received. Thor’s eyes meet Loki’s, a smirk spreading across the Thunderer’s face. “Brother, _please _...” Loki hisses.

Thor had every intention of teasing Loki more, but his plea, the hitch in his voice, it sends a shiver straight to his crotch. His eyes darken before he grabs Loki’s cock, licking lines up the shaft. It’s teasingly slow for Loki. He stops briefly to lick over Loki’s balls before gently sucking on them. Thor’s other hand is slowly caressing Loki’s folds. Loki is wet, obscenely so, and Thor gathers up some slick on his hand, using it as lubrication as he slowly strokes Loki’s cock. Thor watches as Loki writhes on the bed, letting out sweet little moans. “So beautiful, brother.”

Loki opens his mouth to speak, a quirky remark, no doubt. Thor takes that opportunity to take the sensitive head into his mouth, sucking slowly. Whatever Loki was about to say dies on his tongue, a sensual gasp escaping instead. Thor is going painfully slow, but it feels so good, so right to Loki. His hands sweep through Thor’s hair. Thor pulls back when he notices a green flash around his head and his hair slowly morphs into the locks he loved so much, making him smile. Loki pulls Thor’s hair back, tugging gently, to let him know he should continue.

Thor moans at the tugging before returning to Loki’s cock. He eases down slowly, swallowing around Loki’s cock as far as he can go. Loki moans and bucks up. Thor lets out a muffled growl, urging Loki to continue fucking his brother’s throat. With his free hand, Thor runs his fingers down to find Loki’s clit. He rubs slow circles while his brother continues bucking his hips. Thor sucks harder when he feels Loki’s cock start to twitch. He pulls back as Loki’s orgasm takes him, drinking down all Loki has to offer. Loki lets out a scream, finding pleasure again, his clit pulsing under Thor’s fingers.

Thor continues his efforts until Loki gently pushes Thor away, his body overly sensitive after back to back orgasms. He wastes no time crawling up Loki, his lips finding his brother’s, his hair curtained around them both, golden blond a stark contrast against Loki’s own dark locks.

Loki flips them so he’s on top. “Off,” Loki orders as Thor kicks off his pants. Thor opens his mouth for a witty reply, but it dies on his lips as Loki slowly sinks down on Thor. “What was that, brother?” Loki laughs as he starts to move his hips. Thor closes his eyes and lets out a long moan. “That’s what I thought.”

Thor looks up at Loki, whose eyes shine with humor. He smiles, then surges up, pulling Loki close. He licks a line up Loki’s throat before whispering in his ear. “You really quite distracting like this, _brother._” Loki shivers as Thor wraps his arms around Loki, rolling his hips in sync with Loki’s. His moans against Loki’s ear are almost enough to make Loki come undone.

The room is quiet, save for their quiet moans and the sounds of kisses. Thor licks and sucks at Loki’s neck, stopping to leave little marks as he goes. “Thor...” Loki rolls his hips a little harder, signaling for Thor to increase the pace. Thor pulls back, rolls them, and braces himself on the bed as he buries himself inside Loki’s quim again. He increases the pace, still not as frenzied as they were used to.

“Oh, Loki...” Thor moans as he feels his release nearing, crashing over like a wave, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Loki clenches and pulses around Thor’s cock. He lets out a long moan, writhing underneath Thor. Thor watches Loki, relishing in the sounds he makes. Thor comes in two more deep thrusts, spilling deep within Loki. He collapses on Loki, panting hard. Loki’s arms wrap around Thor, basking in the afterglow.

Thor rolls off Loki, panting heavily. He lets out a startled yelp when Loki pulls him close, urging Thor to nestle his head on Loki’s shoulder. His hand comes up to run through Thor’s hair, hugging the blond to his chest and kissing the top of his head. They lay there quietly, the only sounds their quiet breaths as they relax into one another.

“I’m going to fall asleep like this, if you keep petting me that way.”

“Go ahead.” Loki chuckles, combing his fingers through Thor’s hair, loosening a tangle as he goes. Loki’s hand moves to rub the back of Thor’s neck, fingernails gently scratching along with teasing, almost tickling strokes. He continues until he hears Thor’s breathing slow, sleep taking over. He kisses Thor’s head and whispers, “I love you,” before closing his own eyes.

Thor hadn’t fallen asleep just yet and he smiles at Loki’s admission. “I love you too, Loki.” He feels Loki tense. Thor looks up in time for Loki to plant a kiss on his lips.

________________________________

Tensions ease on the ship considerably after Loki’s and Thor’s reconciliation. For now, Thor is taking Loki at his word and the pranks and tricks have died down. Loki is still Loki, so Thor doesn’t mind when he finds his things moved or when his dinner morphs into something less appealing, even the time It was worms, but Loki always quickly changes it back after a quiet chuckle. Korg, for the most part, loves Loki’s tricks. Between the two of them, Loki’s desire for mischief is satiated. There are some close calls, however.

Loki is reading a non-descript book at dinner one night. “Ooh! This would be delightful!” He leans over Thor to show Bruce. “Look at this!”

Bruce looks up at the book. “Loki!”

Thor’s eyes widen looking down at the page. It’s the Kama Sutra, and Loki has made the book’s illustrations depict him and Thor. “Loki...” Thor’s face is a mix of disappointment and desire.

“They call it the Arch. Your muscles should be able to handle that, brother.”

Bruce sighs, looking everywhere but the page. “Look, I’m happy for you guys but I don’t want to see that. Would you want to see _me _like that?”

“LOKI!” Thor turns several shades of red as he looks at the book.

Bruce, god help him, looks to find himself in the illustration in Loki’s place. He looks away quickly. “See?”

Val grabs the book from Loki, laughing as she looks. Thor snatches the book back quickly. “No more, brother.”

“Fine.” Loki vanishes the book away.

There are other changes as well. Thor decides to keep his longer hair. Loki seems to enjoy it as much as he does, and the way Loki likes to put it back for Thor, braiding little sections as he goes, makes Thor’s heart melt.

Thor is impressed with the help Loki is offering him. He had done well helping Thor lead their people before, especially in these uncertain times. With his new resolve, the two of them become an unstoppable team. The people are happier and more optimistic with each passing day. Thor is happy and his friends can’t help but notice the difference. Thor is one who always seems to spread his happiness around.

Heimdall calls on dark magic to send Thor and Bruce down to Earth and they are making great progress there as well. They all agreed that Loki’s reintroduction should be as non-threatening as possible, not just a flash of Bifrost on the Avenger’s compound, surrounded by the people most likely to kill him on sight.

With Tony’s help they work with the Norwegian government to secure a place for their people, the exact spot Odin had wanted them to have. Thor had noticed the missing Avengers but kept his questions to himself after Tony got a little tense when he asked once where everyone was. Bruce decides to stay on Earth, which Thor found helpful. He knew he and Tony would get the job done in his stead. Not to mention Thor now doesn’t have to walk on eggshells worrying that Bruce could Hulk out and punch a hole in his ship, or his...lover? Boyfriend? Brother? Lover-boyfriend-brother? Kind of a mouthful.

Tony pushes aside some paperwork and put his legs up on his workbench. “So, let me get this straight. Loki, the same one who tried to kill us, is coming to live here too?”

“Yep.” Bruce doesn’t look up from his own paperwork. Securing land for a new nation involved _a lot _of paperwork. “I don’t think Thor will take no for an answer, Tony.” He holds a hand up when he sees a twitch in Tony’s jaw. “This is for Thor. I’d still be stuck as Hulk on that bizarre planet if not for him. And as much as I hate to admit this, Loki actually isn’t that bad right now.” Bruce stops Tony before he can speak. “Don’t get me wrong, Tony. He is still a mischievous little shit sometimes, but he’s harmless for the most part. Thor seems to have gotten through to him. Not to mention, he is the one who brought the ship they’re on right now to Asgard.”

“Fine.” Tony sighs and rubbed his temples. “But if he goes sideways, I’m taking him down.”

“Fair.”

________________________________

Val walks up to Thor one morning as he’s grabbing a sweet roll and a few pieces of fruit for breakfast. “You are far too happy this early, your majesty.” The last few words dripping with sarcasm. She’s not a morning person. Though her words may be insulting to some, Thor gives her a warm smile when he notices the humor in her eyes.

“It is a good morning, isn’t it?” He winks at her before turning to grab another couple of sweet rolls for Loki. She rolls her eyes as she grabs some stuff for her own plate and follows Thor back to a table. He sits down next to Loki, putting the plate of sweet rolls down in front of him. Loki smiles behind his mug of tea.

“You two are so transparent.” Val raises an eyebrow. “But I can’t argue how much stronger you are together than apart, so, I’m happy.” She scoffs at the looks they throw at her. “What?! I can be nice too.”

Thor laughs and claps her on the back. “Thank you all the same, Val.” Thor squeezes Loki’s thigh.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Yes, thank you.”

They eat in silence for a few moments before Heimdall approaches the table. “Your majesty, your highness.” He nods to both in turn. “We have a situation.”

Thor sits up straighter. “What is it?”

“Thanos.” Thor rubs Loki’s back when he feels Loki bristle next to him. Heimdall continues. “He found the Tesseract. They have decimated Xandar and acquired the Power stone. I believe he is preparing to send a group after the Time and Mind stone, and one after the Reality stone. He means to wipe out half of the universe.”

Thor stands up. “I must help.”

Loki grabs his arm. “No, _we _must help, Thor.”

Thor sighs and strokes Loki’s cheek. “We need leadership here, Loki. You must stay.”

“Nonsense. Val can handle everything. You’re going to need my help.” Loki squeezes the hand on his cheek gently. Thor smiles.

“Fine, I _want _you to stay here.”

“Not going to happen, brother. I will be there when he falls.”

“Fine.” Thor kisses Loki’s forehead before turning to Heimdall. “I need a weapon.”

Heimdall nods. “I have an idea. There is a group, they call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. One of them is the daughter of Thanos. I think they will be helpful.”

“Send Thor to them,” says Loki. “They can help him get to Nidavellir. Where are the stones on earth?”

“The mind stone is with the Avengers. Stark used it when we made a superbot to help us kill an army of other superbots, he made. I may have helped.” Thor smiles sheepishly. “With the helpful superbot, I mean.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “And I’m a war criminal and he isn’t?” He shakes his head. “What of the last stone?”

Heimdall speaks up. “The Time stone. It is with a wizard on earth.”

“Strange.” Loki and Thor both say at the same time. Heimdall nods.

“Fine,” Loki says, “Send me to Strange, I will help defend Earth until Thor gets there.”

Thor pulls Loki into a hug. “I don’t like this.” Loki wraps his arms around Thor kissing him briefly. Thor pulls back and rests his forehead against Loki’s. “I love you. Please be safe. I will not lose you again.”

Loki smiles and whispers, “I love you too, oaf.” He pats Thor’s cheek before pulling back.

“On second thought, I think I liked you better when you were fighting.” Val grimaces.

“Behave.” Thor laughs.

A flash of green appears and dissipates to reveal Loki with a fresh set of armor leathers and his horned helmet. “Let’s go.”

________________________________

Bruce jumps, nearly dropping his coffee, as the Bifrost touches down outside Avengers HQ. He watches as Loki comes in. “What in the...?”

“Thanos is coming. We need to go.”

Bruce starts to say something, but it turns into a yelp when Loki grabs his arm and materializes them in front of the New York sanctum. “Where is Thor, is he ok?”

“He’s fine.” Loki looks up when the door opens, Doctor Strange peering out. “We’re trying to stop two waves at once.”

“And he thought that sending _you _here was the best plan?” Bruce sighs. “I’m impressed in what I’ve seen of you, but I don’t know how we’re going to convince everyone else you’re not working with or for Thanos...again.”

Loki shrugs. “Thor needs a weapon since our sister destroyed his hammer. This one is stronger than anything we’ve seen before. He’ll be able to use the Bifrost, if legends are true. I’m what you’ve got. Help me or stay out of my way.”

“Save the convincing for them. We need to come up with a plan.”

“Loki Odinson. I don’t have to tell you you’re trespassing on this planet.” Strange takes a defensive stance, his cloak standing at attention.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, war criminal and all that. Let us in, we must protect the Time Stone from Thanos.”

Wong walks up behind Strange. “Who?”

Loki rolls his eyes. “For someone who is so intent on protecting the earth against magic, you’d think you’d know about Thanos and his plan for the stones. If he gets all six, he will wipe half of the population of the _universe _in the blink of an eye.” Loki turns to Bruce. “Do we have _any _backup?”

________________________________

Rocket has an idea to stop Thor and Quill from squabbling. “We got two ships and a large assortment of morons. So, me and Groot will go with the Pirate-Angel here and the morons will goto Knowhere to try to stop Thanos. Cool?”

Thor smiles. “So cool.” He gathers up the rest of his (stolen) things and heads to the pod with Groot and the racoon (or rabbit, if you’re Thor). “I bid you good luck and farewell, Morons.”

Quill watches as the pod shoots away. “You’re the...morons.”

Drax pats Quill on the shoulder. “He’s gone.”

________________________________

“So, if Thanos needs all six stones, why don’t we just chuck this one down the garbage disposal?” Tony suggests.

“No can do.” Doctor Strange interjects.

“We swore an oath to protect the Time stone...”

Loki actually agrees with Tony, but apparently that’s not going to be an option. He only half-listens to the Midgardians ramble on, something about protecting the stone with their lives. He also enjoys watching Tony get smacked by a sentient cloak.

“Where can I get one of those, Strange?” quips Loki. Well, at least Bruce found it humorous. Loki tunes out again. He can’t help it. He just wants to get on with it.

“A Hunka Hulka Burning Fudge is our favorite.”

Bruce looks surprised. “That’s a thing?”

Were they seriously talking about desserts? Loki rolls his eyes and sighs. More rambling. It sounds like Tony lost communication with the one with the Mind Stone. He also lost communication with most of the other Avengers. Great. Now they must try to find them. He looks up when he notices a breeze coming in from the hole in the room. Tony notices it at the same time.

“Say, doc, you wouldn’t happen to be moving your hair, would you?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

Loki follows everyone out into the street, helmet on, producing a blade in each hand. There’s chaos on the street, Midgardians running about and screaming. When they turn a corner, Loki sees a giant craft in the street. He watches as Tony throws out some quips. Loki rolls his eyes. These two are from the Black Order. They aren’t going to just leave.

Stark asks for Bruce to unleash the Hulk. Apparently, he’s having trouble. “Dude, you’re embarrassing me in front of the wizards,” Tony sighs.

“Need me to tell you what Thor did with his tongue last night?” Loki wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis.

“NO!”

Loki laughs and shrugs at Stark, Wong, and Strange. “It seemed to work on the ship. I guess, Thor always gave him a lullaby before I could see.”

The Maw rolls his eyes and turns to Obsidian Cull. “They exhaust me.”

Tony suits up. The wizards produce magic shields. Loki concentrates, producing several copies of himself, all brandishing blades. Banner is apparently still having performance issues. Loki yelps as something flies off Tony’s suit and into his ear. “What the hell, Stark?”

Tony’s voice comes over the device in his ear. “Nano tech. It’s so we can communicate. How do you think we kicked your ass in New York, yelling really loud and hoping we could hear each other over the sounds of kicking your little army’s ass?” Loki scratches at his ear.

“You get used to it.” Bruce’s voice comes through.

_Finally, _a battle...

“Brother Fucker, incoming!” Tony yells into the comm.

Loki uses his seidr to break up the pieces of masonry coming his way. “He’s not my...” Loki yells. “You really are exhausting,” he mumbled. Tony chuckles in his ear. He tosses a blade of ice towards The Maw, frowning when he melts it before Loki’s eyes. Tony dodges the piece hurled at him. It _may _have been on purpose.

“As fascinating as this all is, we can talk about your sex life later.” Tony shoots another blast at the Maw.

“Who fucked their brother?” _Great. _Now the kid’s in on this conversation.

“A couple of freaky Norse gods. Loki, say hello to Peter.”

“Is now the time for this Stark?” Loki sighed.

“Fine, group hug later.” Tony catches Peter’s attention and motions ahead. “Follow that wizard!”

“You got it, Mr. Stark. Hey, I think I’m being beamed up!”

Bruce looks up as Peter and Tony fly up towards the ship. “Shit. Should we try to get up there too?”

“No,” says Tony. “Find Vision!”

They listen until the comm goes dead. “Oh, this isn’t good.” Banner shakes his head.

“Strange is up there too. They’ll be ok.” Loki picks up the cellphone from the ground. “Call your Captain.”

________________________________

“Uh...” Bruce chuckles nervously. Yeah, I’m back.”

Natasha turns around, shocked to hear his voice. “Hi, Bruce.”

“Nat.”

Loki chooses that moment to step forward. Ok, he may be using Bruce as a shield, though he wouldn’t admit it. He sees the shocked look on everyone’s faces. “Surprise?”

“Banner...” Steve steps forward. “What is he doing here?”

“He’s here to help. He’s the one who warned us about Thanos.” Bruce holds his hand up. “He’s who we need to worry about.” Bruce points to Loki. “Thanos was the one behind New York. He sent Loki.”

Natasha crosses her arms over her chest. “And how do we know he’s not working with him now?”

Loki pinches the bridge of his nose. “I want to be the one to drive my blade into his heart. He found me at my lowest. He used my anger, jealousy, anguish, _and _the Mind stone to morph me into that...monster.” He sighs, “I am loathed to admit this to the likes of you all, but I am changing. Trying.”

Steve looks from Thor to Loki. “Where’s Thor? What does he have to say about this?”

“There are two more stones out there. Reality and Soul. He is working with a group. They call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“Space Avengers, basically,” interjects Bruce. “Thor is getting a new weapon. He and Loki are working together on this. And I guarantee if you hurt Loki unprovoked Thor will kill you.” Loki gives a self-satisfied smirk at that. The others decide to give up for now.

“What about Tony and Parker?” Sam asks.

Loki waves him off. “They’re fine. Strange is a powerful wizard.” Loki watches as everyone looks unconvinced. He sighs. “He opened a portal, in which I fell continuously, for thirty minutes, I might add, before he dumped me onto his floor. He can help get them home.” Loki elbows Bruce, who had snort-laughed at the story before he continues. The others look on, disbelieving the trust Bruce has in Loki. “Or our watcher can, or Thor if he can get his new weapon. No, the most important thing we can do is protect that Mind Stone.”

“No. We need to destroy it,” says Vision.

Loki is about to agree when Steve speaks up against it. Hero Captain America... Loki rolls his eyes, drifting in his own thoughts. These are Thor’s friends and like it or not, he’s forced to be around them too. Loki does love Thor. He wants to gain his favor, but Loki is also at his limit for proving himself. He’s so used to going it alone. If Loki thought about it, he never truly had friends. Only Thor. Loki sighs, secretly hoping his actions alone might sway them.

Loki is pulled from his thoughts by Steve. “What about Asgard? Surely you have armies that can help. Or your father?”

“Odin is dead. Asgard is destroyed.”

Bruce rubbed Loki’s shoulder and continued when it looked like he needed a moment. “They have, well had, a sister. The Goddess of Death. She destroyed their army, sent Thor and Loki hurtling in space until they landed on another planet, where they found me. We escaped to Asgard to fight the sister. We had to destroy the realm to do it. Loki got everyone else to safety. What’s left of Asgard is on a ship bound for earth.” He turned to Loki. “Couldn’t Heimdall have sent Val with you? We do need all the help we can get.”

Loki shook his head. “She’s there to act in Thor’s stead. Heimdall is watching, he will help if need be.”

Steve chimed in. “I know a guy.”

________________________________

Loki watches as they approach what looks like a forest, but they fly through it and Wakanda is revealed. He takes in the city. It looks out of place for Earth. Way more technological. Fantastic, really. It makes Loki miss home. He follows everyone out of the Quinjet and stands by while introductions are made.

A man with a metal arm walks out to greet them “...a semi-stable hundred-year-old man.” Loki mentally reminds himself to ask the gentleman what his hair care regimen is.

“Bucky.” Steve smiles before pulling the man into a searing kiss.

Loki sighs, watching the two. He really misses Thor. He looks up when he realizes he said that out loud. Fairly loudly. Most everyone was staring. “What? He’s far less insufferable than he was before.” He looks at Bruce. Bruce gives Natasha a look that says, _Well, he’s not wrong._ Loki smiles. When Bucky moans, Natasha turns back to them, clearing her throat.

“Later.” Bucky winks at Steve after they break apart. “You need to see Peggy and Vincent Van Goat. They had a kid!”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Would you stop naming goats after people that had the hots for me?”

Bucky grins. “So, you don’t want to meet little Tony?” Steve puts his arm around him as they walk inside.

________________________________

Thor takes a deep breath. He’s about to do something so monumentally, so dangerously stupid he’s sure Loki will materialize and kill him before he can kill himself. He feels he’s right, though.

Eitri yells across. “You understand, boy? You’re about to take the full force of a star. It’ll kill you.”

“Only if I die.”

“Yes...that’s what killing you means.”

He needs that ax. He pulls the iris open with all his might. The energy flows through him into the forge. He screams with effort before passing out, falling to the ground with a mighty crash.

When he comes to, he has Stormbreaker in his hand, thanks to Groot’s quick thinking and the donation of his arm. “Let’s see if this thing works.” He holds his arm up, thinking of The Statesmen. He, Groot, and Rocket are transported onto the ship.

Several clusters of people at tables yelp in horror. “Sooooorry.” Thor frowns.

Rocket looks around. “What happened? Where the hell are we?”

“We’re on my ship.”

“I am Groot.”

Thor nods. “Go ahead. Grab a plate. But you should probably eat quickly.”

“Hey, man!” Korg says excitedly “Who are your friends?”

“Rabbit, this is Korg.” He nods then gestures to Groot. “Tree, meet pile of rocks.” Korg takes Rocket and Groot to get food while Thor searches out Heimdall. As if on cue, or maybe because Heimdall sees all, Thor sees him come into the dining hall. “How is Loki?”

“He is fine, your majesty. He misses you.” Heimdall adds the latter, to which Thor smiles. “They are tentatively working with him. Bruce told everyone you will kill them if anyone caused him harm.”

“Good man.” Thor smiles. “Ok, tell me what’s going on.”

“They are working on removing the Mind Stone from the one you call Vision.”

“And what of the Time Stone?”

“Stark, Strange, and a youngster called Spider-Man have met up with the Guardians. They are on Thanos’ home planet devising a plan to stop him.”

Thor laughs thinking about how Quill and Stark would fare together. Rocket walks up eating the remainder of an apple with Groot not far behind. “What is our next move? I mean, I could stay here and keep an eye out.”

“I am Groot.”

“Scared? I’m not scared,” Rocket scoffed. “I was just thinking that having someone here that knows what is going on might be helpful.”

“I am Groot!”

“I _know _They’re our friends!” Rocket waved his hands and walked away. “Fate of the universe. I get it! Fine, I’m going!”

Thor leans over to Groot. “He does know you were just asking where the bathroom was, right?”

Groot nods, rolling his eyes. “I am Groot.”

Thor chuckles and claps him on the shoulder, leading him towards bathrooms. “You really do have a potty mouth.”

________________________________

Loki sits on a couch reading a book while Shuri works on removing the stone from Vision. Bruce sits down, eyeing the book he’s reading, a book on Norse mythology. “It’s not really that bad, Loki.”

Loki sighs. “I’ll never find every copy.”

“It’s on the internet too. There’s no getting it off there.” Loki frowns and puts the book down. Bruce adds, “You can set the record straight when you get settled in.”

Loki sighs. “At least being in a pseudo-incestuous relationship with the man who was raised with me as a brother won’t seem as bad after stories of birthing a horse and a wolf.” Loki turns around at the sound of Steve choking on nothing.

Bucky laughs and whacks him on the back a few times. Loki notices they both looked a little disheveled. He hands a bottle to Loki. “Use it twice a week. Put it in for three minutes and then rinse.”

With a flourish of his hand the bottle disappears. “Thank you.”

Bucky smiles. “For the record, I know what it’s like to have a pretty shady past and be in love with a golden god who can do no wrong. If you ever need to talk let me know.” Steve smiles at that, knowing there was no point in trying to argue with Bucky.

Loki knows very little about Bucky, just what Thor told him in passing. He had no idea the Winter Solider, as Thor told him, was on the same team.

Loki looks shocked for a second before straightening up. “Th... thank you.”

“Sorry about that. It was pretty much the last sentence I thought I would ever hear.” And to Steve’s credit, his smile looked sincere.

“It’s ok.” Loki wonders if Bucky is to thank for Steve’s kindness. Loki will take it, however. Steve is the leader of the group. An alliance with him would go a long way to help him gain the favor of, well, the entire planet.

Something on Okoye’s wrist beeps. “We’ve got something entering the upper atmosphere...”

________________________________

Rocket studies the charts in front of him, and turns to Val. “You know, if you adjust your course and hit this jump point, you can shave four months off your journey.”

Val whips around, staring at the chart. “How the hell did I miss that?!”

“It’s not surprising. This tech is outdated.”

“What else you got, Rocket?”

“Well, if you...”

Thor rushes into the room. “Rabbit! Tree! We need to go now!” With a flash, they’re gone.

________________________________

A bright flash comes down on the battlefield. Loki smiles and yells into the comm. “Thor’s here.”

Banner laughs as the helmet of his suit flips back. “Oh! You are so screwed now!”

Steve looks up as the Outriders crowding over him are knocked away. Thor emerges, with a racoon on his shoulder and a... tree?

“BRING ME THANOS!!” Thor yells as he charged onto the battlefield.

_Ooh, he is so getting some tonight. _Loki smirks.

“Loki! Thoughts to yourself, man.” Sam chuckles.

Loki didn’t realize that he had said his last thought out loud. “Apologies!” He yells, whipping around, his blade slashing through three Outriders at once. He comes back around just in time to watch Thor turn a horde of the foul creatures into a crater. He may drench through his leathers before this battle is done.

“Loki!” Thor yells. Loki dodges out of the way just in time to see Stormbreaker smash into the Outrider in Loki’s blind spot. He calls the axe back to him before running up to Loki. He watches as Vision flies down into the trees. “Thanos has five stones now. If we don’t protect Vision, he’s all but won.”

Loki speaks into the comm. “Did you guys hear that?”

Cap’s voice comes on. “Got it. Guys, all eyes on Vision!”

Thor pulls Loki close with his free arm, pulling him in for a too-quick kiss before letting him go. “Eyes on the prize, brother.” He smiles and winks before flying off to take care of some aircraft.

Loki makes his way towards the tree line, slashing at Outriders left and right. He looks up when an explosion rocks the trees. _That’s not good. _A minute or so later, Loki sees the same explosion, almost like it had been reversed. _Fuck. So not good. _When Loki sees Thor fly to the trees he runs to a clear spot and uses his seidr to teleport to the scene.

________________________________

Thor lets out a war cry as he pushes the axe even deeper into Thanos’ chest. He watches as Thanos struggles to speak. “You...you should have gone for...the head.” Thor watches in horror as Thanos’ hand comes up. It seems to happen in slow motion. With no time left to lose, Thor watches as a green flash stills Thanos’ fingers.

“Thor! Move!” Loki yells as he lifts a long blade. Thor jumps back just in time to dodge the blade that slices through Thanos’ neck. His head falls to the ground. Loki stands over it for a second before he screams, lifts the blade again, and brings it down. Again... and again.

“Loki! Loki!” Thor yells, but Loki isn’t hearing him. He’s vaguely aware of Thanos’ body dropping, aware of voices on the comm, aware of one of the Avengers yanking the gauntlet off the Titan’s hand. “LOKI!”

“Did we miss the party?” That was Tony on the comm. Everyone whips around to see the Guardians, Tony, Strange, and Peter come out of a portal. He looks at Loki. “Jesus, is he ok?”

Loki looks up at Thor, his hands shaking. He looks down at the mess, then back to Thor. He drops the blade and falls into Thor’s arms. Thor holds him close, rubbing his back, whispering softly to him. Thor looks around at everyone. They’re just as shell shocked as he is. He’s panting and exhausted. But it was over. “He saved us. He saved all of us.”

“Thanos is dead! Does everyone copy?” Steve yells into the comm. “We have the gauntlet. Let’s finish this fight!” He turns to Thor. “Why don’t you take Loki back to the palace. We’ve got this.”

Loki shakes his head. “We should help.”

“You’re done.” Thor kisses him on the head and holds him tighter. “Give me the gauntlet. It shouldn’t be on the battlefield.”

Steve looks at Loki skeptically. “I don’t know, Thor.”

“I trust him.” Thor looks down at Loki, kissing him softly. “I trust you.”

“Guys, we don’t have time to argue.” Bruce points to the distance. “Those things are still out there. I don’t think they have an off button.”

Steve sighs and hands the Gauntlet over to Thor. He turns to Loki. “We’re trusting you, too.”

________________________________

Shuri, having heard the news, meets Loki and Thor at the palace entrance. She gives her thanks before leading them to a room in a guest wing. Thor puts down the gauntlet and Stormbreaker before using his magic to change into Midgardian clothes. Loki does the same.

Thor flops back on the bed. He gestures at Loki to join him. Loki climbs onto the bed, putting his head on Thor’s shoulder. They hold each other, not saying a word for a while. Thor breaks the silence. “I probably should confess, I nearly killed myself getting Stormbreaker.”

Loki sighs and Thor is sure there was an eyeroll to going along with it. “Of course you did.” Loki looks over to the axe. “It quite impressive.” Loki stands and picks it up. “Is there no enchantment on it?”

Thor’s eyes widen. “Heimdall and I put one on it while we were back on the ship. Congratulations. You are worthy, it seems.”

Loki tries to hide his excitement. “Interesting.”

“I guess saving half the universe is somewhat redeeming, huh?”

Loki sniffs quietly. “Yeah...”

“Come here.” Loki puts down Stormbreaker and crawls into bed. They lay there, facing each other.

“You sure I’m not going to take the gauntlet and run?” Loki smirks.

Thor laughs. “I’m sure you’re not going to run. But if you’re worried, I can make sure you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He runs his hand over Loki’s cheek before leaning in and placing a kiss on Loki’s lips.

Loki pulls back with lust in his eyes. “Yes. It’s been too long.” He pulls Thor on top of him, bringing him down to kiss again. He wraps his legs around Thor’s hips, bucking up and rubbing his crotch against Thor’s.

“Hell, Loki...” Thor groans before licking at Loki’s lips. Loki welcomes him inside, sucking on his tongue, licking circles, tasting him like it had been weeks instead of days. Thor pulls back, tearing Loki’s shirt in two. Loki moans in approval, arching his back as Thor leans in to suck on one of his nipples. He pulls back, pulling off his own shirt. Loki pulls off what remained of his. Thor leans down to nibble on Loki’s earlobe before kissing down his neck, stopping to suck and nibble spots on his way.

Loki gasps when Thor nips the side of Loki’s neck. “Harder, brother.” He rolls his hips to drive his point home. Thor lets out a muffled moan, biting harder, sucking harder. “Yes...”

Thor runs his fingers down Loki’s chest. “Pants off.” Loki kicks them off, letting out a little yelp when Thor’s teeth dig in a little harder. He pulls back. “I want to do everything to you. But I’ll start with this. He grabs Loki’s cock, stroking it slowly. He cuts off Loki’s moans by kissing him again.

“Thor...” Loki moans against his lips before Thor’s tongue finds his. Loki tastes something metallic, and he shudders with pleasure knowing Thor had bit hard enough to draw blood. His hips roll up to match each of Thor’s strokes. He runs his hands all over Thor, any place he can touch. Thor matches his strokes to Loki’s thrusts. “Fuck...” Thor quickens his pace when he feels Loki’s cock twitch. He pulls back to watch as Loki releases, ribbons of come splattering on his chest.

“So beautiful, brother.” Thor smiles as Loki lays there, panting and satiated. “But I’m nowhere near finished with you.” He slides down Loki’s body to lap up Loki’s mess.

Loki sighs and runs his hands through Thor’s hair. “Is this what I get for saving us all?”

Thor chuckles. “It’s a start.” He pulls up off the bed, removing his pants. Loki makes a move to come to him, but Thor holds a hand up. “Over. On your knees.”

“Ooh. I like it when you talk like that.” Loki flips over, waving his backside in the air. Thor smacks his cheeks, earning a yelp.

He pulls Loki up, hand on his neck. “I know you do, brother.” He reaches around, his hand sliding to Loki’s quim. He caresses the folds, gathering up slick, before bringing his hand up to his lips. He lets out a moan as he sucks on his fingers. His hand slides back down. He tightens his hold on Loki’s neck as his fingers slowly rub Loki’s clit. “Tell me what you want, Loki.” He whispers it in Loki’s ear, enjoying the feel of Loki shivering in his arms.

Loki moans and writhes, enjoying the pressure on his neck. His voice comes out slightly strained. “Fuck me, please.” Thor chuckles, his grip tightening even more. Loki gasps. “Brother... _Please_..._” _Thor growls, thrusting up into Loki roughly. “Yes, god, yes.”

Thor lets go of Loki’s throat, much to Loki’s dismay. His hands roam all over Loki as he thrusts. He pinches at Loki’s nipples. Loki pushes back, desperate for harder and deeper thrusts. “Fuck, Loki.” Thor watches Loki thrust back to get the speed he wanted. “I can’t get enough of you.” He grabs Loki’s hips, matching his thrusts.

“I do believe you promised I wouldn’t be able to walk, dear brother.”

“If you insist.”

“Oh, I do.”

Thor growls at that and goes harder, faster, as deep as he can go. The room is filled with the sound of obscene slapping, moans, and panting. Much too quickly, in Thor’s opinion, he feels his release nearing. “Loki, I won’t last much longer.” He reaches around Loki to grasp his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Loki gets the message and reaches around Thor to rub at his clit. He’d never had a double orgasm before, but damn if this wasn’t the time to try. Thor feels Loki’s walls tighten and his cock twitch. “See, this is just...not...fair.” Loki screams as both cock and quim release moments apart. Thor isn’t too far behind. He thrusts into Loki with all he has and comes deep inside Loki.

Loki collapses with Thor falling on top of him. “That...was...” he says, panting in between “...I” He waves his hand in the air, unable to form a complete sentence.

Thor laughs and rolls off Loki. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Loki puts his head on Thor’s shoulder, smiling when he pulls him against his side. “I’m afraid I’m still able to walk.”

“If you recall, I said _tomorrow._ It’s still daylight.” He kisses the top of Loki’s head. “Do you think have time for another go before they’re done?”

Loki grins mischievously and pounces on Thor. “Let’s see how many times we can go before they come looking for the gauntlet.”

________________________________

The answer was four. They’re enjoying a sleepy post-coital cuddle when there’s a knock at their door. “Just a moment.” Thor groans as he gets up, stopping to pull on his pants from the floor.

“Take all the moments you want.” Tony says through the door. “I don’t need to see the Odinson family jewels.”

Loki rolls his eyes and gets up to pull on his pants. He frowns when he picks up his destroyed shirt. He grabs Thor’s shirt and sits back on the bed. Ok, yeah, he’s a bit sore. He smiles at that. He conjures up a book.

Thor opens the door, gesturing for Bruce, Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha to come in.

Tony tries to pick up Stormbreaker from the couch so they can sit. “You and your damn _they who are worthy _weapons. Do you mind?”

Thor laughs. “You’re still bitter about that aren’t you?”

Tony grumbles something under his breath before Stormbreaker flies off the couch, Avengers ducking out of the way. There’s an audible gasp when the axe settles in Loki’s hand. Loki smirks and puts Stormbreaker down next to him, never looking up from his book. “Sit, Stark.” Thor just smiles proudly.

“He saves one universe and he gets cocky,” Bruce chuckles as he sat down. Loki smiles behind his book.

Steve sits down, Bucky settling in next to him. Steve puts his arm around him. “So, what do we do with the gauntlet?”

“I saw your axe push back the power from the gauntlet. Could it destroy it?” Natasha asks.

Thor sighs. “Possibly.”

Bruce thinks for a moment. “It’s worth a try.”

Thor calls Stormbreaker. “Let’s do it.”

________________________________

Much to the team’s delight, Stormbreaker does indeed destroy the gauntlet. With Wanda’s help, the Stones are destroyed one by one. That night, the palace holds a feast, or as much of one as can be created on such short notice, in celebration.

They eat and dance, celebrate their victory, and celebrate Loki. It’s a little overwhelming for him to have so many people thanking him. He keeps insisting that it was a team effort, but no one can deny that his actions stopped Thanos in the eleventh hour. After a while, he just sits back and basks in the adoration.

Thor stands at the side of the room, smiling and watching Loki talk so adamantly, his hands moving wildly as he tells his stories. He had not seen his brother so happy in centuries. It makes his chest ache knowing that he himself is part of the reason.

“So...” Thor startles as he turns to face Tony. “Sorry, Point Break.”

Thor chuckles. “Apologies, I was distracted.”

“I could see that.” He nods towards Loki. “So, is this one of those _If my friend loves him, I have to as well _things?”

Thor smiles brightly. “Yes.”

Tony sighs and takes off his glasses. “Well, he did save the universe.” He pats Thor on the shoulder. “He should love this though. It’s what he always wanted, isn’t it? I’m sure they’ll want interviews and press tours.”

Thor frowns, taking a moment to think about it. “He once told me he just wanted to be my equal. I wonder if that truly is enough.” At that moment, Loki locks eyes with Thor, his face lighting up with a huge smile.

Yes, it just may be enough.

________________________________

Five years. Five years is a blip compared to the long life of a demi-god. To Loki, however, the last five years had been a testament to how far they’d come. New Asgard is a bustling village. Gone was the spacious palace made of gold, a vast city stretching all around it. What exists now are small, quaint cottages. Thor and Loki’s dwelling, slightly bigger than the rest but substantially more private than a bustling palace, has its perks. It was built with a royal _family _in mind. Though Thor and Loki both agreed that would be further on down the line (a millennium or more, if Loki has his way). The communal gardens are housed behind the ‘palace’.

The cliff where they met Odin had mostly been cut away for easy access to the water, but care was made to save a space for a park where they had last sat, watching him ascend into the sky. The pieces of Mjolnir had been moved to the center of the park, circled by a path, a reminder of what was lost and what was gained.

A city hall had been erected instead of a throne room and council room. A spacious inn was being constructed as tourism was about to be opened. New Asgard had been slowly intertwining itself into global trade, their many potions and salves most sought after. Thanks to Stormbreaker, Loki can travel the realms and gather what they need. He even manages to find some Asgardian plants in Vanaheim’s royal gardens. Thanks to Thor’s agricultural and fertility gifts, many of the plants prosper in Earth’s soil. This is a new way Thor has been able to give back to his new planet. He helps bring rain to places parched and crops to barren fields.

There’s only one thing left to solidify the kingdom. Yep, a wedding. Tony had offered to host a lavish one back in New York, probably filled to the brim with guests, but neither groom was really interested in that. It was decided the wedding would be in Asgard, surrounded by their true friends and their people.

“We’re getting married tomorrow, Thor. I don’t understand why we can’t stay in our home.”

Thor puts an arm around Loki as they continue walking to the guest houses. “Tony is giving us a gift. We shouldn’t spoil it.”

“He had better be kidding about a stripper pole.”

Thor laughs then wiggles his eyebrows. “I don’t know, you may be a natural at pole dancing.” Loki pushes him away when he starts laughing. “Ok, sorry.” Thor knocks on the door.

“You’re not getting so drunk you need someone to hold you up at the altar, Thor.”

“Of course not.” He pulls Loki in for a quick kiss as Tony opens the door.

“Woah. Save that for tomorrow night, guys.” He waves them in. “Come on guys, we’ve got alcohol strong enough to knock gods and super soldiers on their asses!”

Twenty minutes in and Loki can already tell he’ll have at least a slightly hungover groom tomorrow. Thor flops down next to Loki, putting an arm around him. “It’s a party, brother!”

Loki holds up his glass. “I’m good. And you know I’ve never been as boisterous as you and your friends.”

Thor sighs, thinking of the Warriors Three. “I wish they could be here.” He nods over to where Sif, Natasha, and Valkyrie were laughing about something. “At least we still have her.”

“Thor! Help settle an argument!” Sam calls over. He looks to see where Steve and Sam are and gets up.

He kisses Loki’s forehead. “Try to have more fun.” Thor winks and walks off. Loki looks over as he feels the couch dip down next to him.

“I like this place.” Bucky sighs as he gets comfortable. “I keep trying to get Steve to move someplace a little less noisy. I’m technically used to New York, but it’s way busier and noisier than it was in the forties.”

Loki nods. “It took a while to get used to this place after having the run of a palace nearly as big as this place is now. But I think it’s fitting. I’m afraid I’m the reason that we’re being wed here.”

“Hey, no, I get it.” Bucky stops when his phone goes off in his pocket. “I’m still getting used to these. Technology in general.”

“I like it. All the answers at my fingertips. I’ve actually agreed to work with Shuri and Stark to see how we can use your technology and Asgardian magic.”

“That should be...” Bucky’s brow furrows as he looks at a link he was sent. He calls out to Steve. “Hey, what the hell is Stucky?”

Steve blushes and dives for the phone. “Don’t!” He grabs it and goes in search of Tony, who’s putting his phone in his pocket and slinking out of the room. “STARK!”

“What was that all about?” Loki raises his eyebrow.

Bucky shrugs. “Who knows. Quick, give me your phone...”

________________________________

“Loki?” Thor walks out to the park not far from the guest houses. He finds Loki showing Steve and Bucky around the place. Loki is relieved to see he isn’t as drunk as he could have been.

“We’re here.”

“Sorry, Thor. I needed to get away from Tony before I kicked his ass.” Steve smiles.

“I guess we should go easy on him. Now that he’s married with a kid, these are the only times he has to be the old Tony.” Steve is surprised to see Bucky defending Tony. He keeps telling Steve it isn’t the old days anymore. Being open means also being able to poke fun at themselves.

“Wow. Is that...Mjolnir?” They stop at the display. “Man, your sister really did destroy it.” Steve frowns.

“Yes, I miss her.” Thor quickly adds, “My hammer, not my sister.”

“No shit.” Loki murmurs under his breath.

Steve reaches down and picks up a piece. “Is there a way to put it back together?”

Thor laughs loudly and points at Steve, startling them all. “Ha! I knew it!”

“What?” Steve puts down the piece, still a little startled, a little too tipsy for loud Thor.

“You lifted it.” He claps Steve on the back. “I should have one made for you.”

“Wow, I...” Steve is interrupted when Tony came out.

“I don’t know how you people put up with Flash Gordon in there. He’s a moron. Hey, no hard feelings, right?” He hesitantly pats Bucky on the back.

“Whatever.” He waves it off. “Want to see one I found?” He shows his phone to Tony.

“Woah, warning there!” He turns away from a picturing showing himself and Loki in a compromising position. “Is this your doing, Snape?”

Loki laughs and shakes his head. “Oh, I didn’t have to. They call us IronFrost. Isn’t that sweet?”

“Ok, that’s almost as wrong as Peter and I.”

Steve wrinkles his nose. “They know he’s young enough to be your kid, right?”

Tony laughs. “Yeah, they don’t care. You know I really only look this stuff up to torture you with, right?”

“Keep telling yourself that, Stark.”

Tony’s happy when Loki changes the subject. “What are you doing to the house?”

“You’ll like it, I promise.” Tony sighs when Loki raises his eyebrow. “Fine. I’m giving you your own AI. I call her Thursday. Get it?” Thor’s brow furrows. Tony pats his back. “I’m sure Loki can explain it to you. Anyway, it’s great. Controls your lights, temperatures. Video recording.” His eyebrows wiggle on the last bit.

Loki smirks. “I see. Yes, thank you. Hopefully Thor will figure it out quicker than his phone.”

Thor kisses Loki. “I’m not as dumb as you want to think I am, you know. I took a while on my phone because I... OH! Thor’s day!” Tony looks one thousand percent done with life. Loki’s look is quite similar. Tony opens his mouth to say something but stops and walks away.

“You’re not stupid.” Loki hugs Thor. “You’re just sometimes...not smart.”

Thor tightens his arms so tight Loki squeaks. “Probably why I keep you around, Love.”

“Sentimental fool.” Loki smiled though, feeling more happy now than he ever felt before in his life.


End file.
